


When Words Fail Me

by ErraticSheep



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticSheep/pseuds/ErraticSheep
Summary: Kaiba hires Yugi to work for him as a secretary to help build the proprietary software AI. Kaiba kept Yuugi close to get a clean replica of Yami's behaviors to stash into the AI battling function, and to be close to Yami, but then he ends up also liking Yuugi for who he is as a person as well.And maybe Yuugi realizes Kaiba isn't that bad either.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	When Words Fail Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission fic for a very good friend of mine. I hope it ended up being what you were wanting! Thanks for trusting me to write this for you!

If they had asked Yuugi's opinion, which they so rarely did, the entire situation felt a little childish. This whole "tell him I said, well then tell him I said" was always so exhausting on his psyche. He would always be grateful for the friendship that Yami had given him during their journey, but Kaiba's obsession with the Pharaoh took a toll on poor Yuugi. Kaiba had obsessively invited Yuugi over for the past several weeks, the duelist knowing what that _actually_ meant. He had tried to put it off for as long as possible, but Yami was pushing just as hard. A moment alone with Kaiba was something the pharaoh just couldn't pass up, a feeling deep down of wanting to mess with the other man.

Yuugi, _eventually_ , begrudgingly agreed to the meeting. He didn't mind Kaiba, not really, it was just awkward interacting with him when he knew he was just wanting to see someone else. It made Yuugi a little uncomfortable at times, but never enough to voice his concern. Yami was clearly interested in him, and Yuugi couldn't keep him from someone he had his eyes on.

Kaiba made his displeasure known when Yuugi showed up as himself. He reassured him that Yami would be out shortly, but the other man turned his nose up at the comment. Yuugi just let it go, already too exhausted to deal with it. He would just force Yami out the second the two were alone together. Hopefully he wouldn't be here until the early morning like last time.

Kaiba's penthouse always took Yuugi's breath away. How a man could become so desensitized to such a view was something he would never understand. He knew Yami wasn't all that impressed with the penthouse either. He was always too busy looking at Kaiba.

Speaking of, Yuugi turned to look at the other man. He threw himself down onto the large leather couch, arms crossed in front of his chest. His finger tapped impatiently as he stared Yuugi down. The look in his eyes conveyed his thoughts. Yuugi slinked in on himself as he hurried to get Yami out. The awkward tension was too much for him to handle without the buffer of the other.

Kaiba's shoulders visibly relaxed when he saw Yami standing before him. He stood from the couch so fast that he almost startled Yami. The brunette rushing over to him, excitement clear in his body language, even if his voice was still icy. Kaiba was always very restrained with his emotions, but occasionally he would let slip the excitement of seeing the pharaoh.

"Kaiba," Yami tsked, "I wasn't aware Yuugi had done anything to deserve such treatment from you." He looked up at the taller man, the reprimanding tone causing Kaiba to stiffen again.

"He knew that I was inviting you, not him."

"That may be true, but without him I wouldn't make it very far. I might become unavailable if you keep up your antics." The threat held no real weight, Kaiba doubting he would stay away for long.

Yami moved over towards the glass doors by the large balcony. Kaiba's eyes followed him around, taking in every movement like he was desperately trying to memorize the scene before him. In a way, he was. The two of them both knew Yami was on borrowed time, the puzzle held many mysteries revolving the pharaoh. One question still remained about the length of time he would still be here, and Kaiba didn't want to admit to the sharp pain in his heart at the thought.

"Care for a casual duel? I know you have your cards on you." Kaiba didn't miss the smirk on Yami's face, he didn't miss the way his heart skipped whenever he looked at the man. His adoration had turned to something more in recent weeks, something he wasn't fully capable of understanding himself. He had hoped seeing the man in person would sort out the confusion boiling within him, but it only served to keep him on edge. His hands _itched_ to touch Yami.

"I can't lie and say I don't have them." Kaiba pulled his deck from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He sat back down on the leather couch, Yami sitting in one of the chairs directly across from him. He set his deck down on the overpriced coffee table, Yami mimicking his movements like a mirror. The two were in perfect sync in that moment, almost like they had rehearsed it beforehand.

"Not going to bombard me with questions this time?" Yami teased.

"I thought I would at least wait until you sat down. You seemed _overwhelmed_ last time." Kaiba shuffled his deck. His eyes never leaving Yami.

"I must admit, it caught me off guard. Yugi hadn't forewarned me about what to expect from you. Then again, I doubt he was expecting anything like _that_." Yami looked up from his deck, the glint in his eyes made Kaiba shift uncomfortably.

"Well," the brunette cleared his throat, "I've learned my lesson. Let's leave it at that."

The two dueled in a relaxed manner, only speaking long enough to explain what cards they played on their turn. Halfway through, Kaiba sighed deeply, his focus going out the window. He pinched the bridge of his nose, an action that worried the other man.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't need to take this so seriously, it was just for fun." Yami leaned forward in an attempt to see Kaiba's face. Kaiba simply shook his head before responding.

"No, it's unrelated to this. I'm having a hard time focusing. My mind is elsewhere right now." He stood from the couch, the game quickly forgotten as he headed towards his bathroom. Yami followed at a steady pace to make sure the larger man didn't suddenly collapse. Kaiba pulled out some aspirin from the cabinet mirror, and downed them without any water. Yami raised an eyebrow at him.

"Clearly whatever it is that's bothering you is taking a bit of a toll on your physical health. Why don't I come back another night when you're feeling better?" The suggestion fell on deaf ears. Kaiba clutched the edge of the counter with a death grip.

"Actually," he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror, "could I talk to Yuugi for a while?" The question had caught Yami off guard. He faltered for a moment before finding the words he needed in order to respond.

"I'm not sure Yuugi is entirely comfortable seeing you again tonight after the earlier interaction. Perhaps we should both come back when you're in a better mood." Yami wandered from the bathroom back to the overly spacious living room. He picked up his deck, and carefully put Kaiba's back together for him. "When you're feeling better, give us a call." Yami left without another word, leaving Kaiba alone in his penthouse.

**__________**

A full week had gone by before Yuugi had heard from Kaiba. For a while, he thought the two had some kind of falling out. Yami had assured him that wasn't the case, which made Yuugi's neurons fire rapidly as he tried to decipher a plausible explanation for Kaiba's recent silence. When he came up empty handed, he decided to give up on that train of thought. He would drive himself mad trying to understand anything Kaiba did.

However, the momentary peace hadn't lasted as long as Yuugi would have liked. Kaiba called him, rather late at night, offering some kind of outrageous proposal to the half asleep Yuugi. On impulse he asked what Kaiba needed Yami for, but was genuinely shocked when Kaiba stated he had business with specifically him. Suddenly, Yuugi was wide awake, Kaiba now holding his undivided attention. He had assumed it would be something related to dueling, but it went a bit beyond that from what Kaiba briefly explained.

Reluctantly, once again, Yuugi had agreed to meet with Kaiba the following weekend. This time would be different, though. Kaiba would be expecting Yuugi, and most likely wouldn't jump down his throat for being, well, _himself_ . At least, that's how Yuugi _hoped_ the interaction would go. Yami assured him it would be fine, but after last time Yuugi was still apprehensive.

He successfully managed to get himself back to Kaiba Corp before receiving another vaguely threatening call. He wasn't entirely clear on what Kaiba was wanting, but he decided to keep an open mind. Admittedly, only after Yami hounded him about it the night before. Sometimes he wondered whose side Yami was on.

It wasn't necessarily that Yuugi was jealous of Yami and Kaiba, he just often felt left out. The way Kaiba had treated him during their last interaction had left a bit of a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kaiba never really bothered him before, but now he dreaded having to be in the same room as the man. Regardless of whether or not Kaiba had asked for him, Yuugi rather not be here at all.

"Yuugi." That usual short tone snapped him from his thoughts. He instantly turned with a bit of a forced smile to greet the other man.

"Sorry, Kaiba. I might have gotten a little lost looking for your office." Yuugi laughed awkwardly, his eyes looking everywhere but at the towering man in front of him.

"I thought I told them to bring you straight up," he mumbled, more to himself than Yuugi. "What do I pay them for when they barely do their job?"

"Kaiba, it's fine! I told them I would be able to find it on my own!" Yuugi waved his hands back and forth hurriedly. Kaiba was always so quick to anger about weirdly specific things. Yuugi knew he wouldn't be able to calm him down like Yami did, but he figured it was worth a shot.

Kaiba looked down with an unreadable expression on his face. He turned on his heel, Yuugi expected to follow.

"We can talk on the way to my office. Enough time has already been wasted."

"Sorry…" Yuugi mumbled. He felt that feeling of dread rising up again. Lately, it was impossible to do anything that pleased Kaiba. He just hoped this meeting wouldn't take long, Yami was being uncharacteristically quiet while he dealt with Kaiba.

"My company has recently been developing new software." Kaiba's sudden change in topic was welcomed by the smaller man. "In an effort to create better cards for future duelists, my research team has been carefully crafting an AI system to correctly predict certain moves and scenarios where said cards could be utilized in-"

"Kaiba, not to interrupt, but if you have a team, what do you need me for?" The scowl on Kaiba's face made Yuugi aware of his displeasure at being interrupted. "Don't get me wrong, it sounds incredible! I'm just not much of a programmer, so I don't see a reason for my being here." He scratched the back of his head as he looked up at Kaiba, tension thick between the two.

"You're right, I do have my own team of researchers, developers, and scientists. So technically speaking, I don't need you."

"You know, shockingly, this isn't making me feel any better."

" _But_ I need a secretary for the project." Kaiba turned to look at Yuugi fully for the first time since he had arrived. "I can trust someone like you with sensitive information about a groundbreaking project like this, that's not necessarily the case with people I hire." The two finally reached the man's office after he finished explaining the current situation. Yuugi raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"I don't have any formal training in being a secretary for a major company, let alone for anyone in a position like you. I really don't understand why you specifically wanted me of all people. Look, if you just want to see Yami more often I can-"

"I said I could trust _you._ Isn't that enough of a reason?"

Yuugi tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered at Kaiba's words. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind made it a little easier to do so. Regardless of the reason Kaiba _claimed_ to want him here, he had a feeling it still largely had to do with Yami. For now, he would go along with it. He could call out Kaiba's intentions when his head was a little clearer, heart a little calmer.

"It hardly ever is with you, Kaiba." Yuugi smiled a little sadly. Kaiba's eyes catching the look before Yuugi could smother it back down under his usual charismatic charm. "Yami doesn't seem to have any issues with it, so I guess it couldn't hurt to work for you."

"So you are actually smart, it isn't just for show." Kaiba sat down in his office chair, hard gaze fixed on Yuugi.

"You know, insulting me every chance you get won't alter my opinion of you, Kaiba."

"You had an opinion of me?" The brunette raised his eyebrow in question.

"Of course, not a very high one, but still _an_ opinion." That was a lie, Yuugi knew it. He had always held Kaiba in such high regard as a duelist, and even for a while as his friend. His sudden rudeness towards the man came from a place he didn't understand. He didn't like lying to anyone, which was why he was so confused he felt like he needed to get under Kaiba's skin. He felt this _itch_ towards him, but he couldn't figure out what these feelings were. In retaliation, he bit back on impulse, acting almost out of character.

"Charming as always, Yuugi." Kaiba seemed relatively unfazed by the earlier comment, but Yuugi didn't miss the way his eye twitched. "You'll start tomorrow. I'm not waiting another week for you to get around to returning my calls."

"Hey, I picked up on the third ring!"

"That's too many. It shouldn't take that long."

"And how fast am I expected to pick up the phone when you call?"

"The first ring."

"Kaiba, that's almost impossible."

**__________**

Yuugi had to admit, it was sometimes _fun_ working for Kaiba. He hadn't expected to enjoy watching the progress on the AI system. It had always given him the excitement to duel right then and there. Kaiba always offering to let him and Yami try their hand against the program. Yuugi always politely declined his offer, that nagging feeling still in the back of his mind preventing him from completely relaxing.

Yuugi didn't always spend time there as himself. Kaiba often demanded he bring Yami out to run things by the other. Yuugi understood the want to have the pharaoh look at the system, but he had to admit a small part of him felt jealous, and a little lonely. Yami would be the leading expert on dueling, there was no question about it. Yuugi just missed the time him and Yami would spend together as they practiced new strategies. He hated to admit it, but he missed the time he spent as just himself around Kaiba, even if his usual possy wasn't currently following him around.

These were feelings he felt he couldn't voice, or more accurately, _didn't_ know how to voice. He couldn't explain the sudden jealous pang whenever he knew Kaiba was excited to see Yami. The loneliness that came with Yami returning the excitement, it was all so new to him.

Yami could immediately tell that something was bothering Yuugi. He tried pushing the subject, but was brushed off. Trying to get Yuugi to tell him something was like pulling teeth. The normally open man could be frustratingly closed off about the things that bothered him. He knew it was something related to Kaiba, and he feared it might also be something related to him.

"Things seem to be going well with you and Yuugi. I'm happy to see that." Yami laid a card face down. Somehow, the two ended up dueling while relaxing in Kaiba's penthouse after a long day of work. "The tension between you two even dissipated entirely for a while."

"Are you saying it's back?"

"Not exactly," Yami sighed. "There's tension again, but it's… different than before. However, this new tension also brought some extreme distance between Yuugi and myself. I'm unsure of how to proceed when he refuses to talk to me about it."

"It isn't often you confide in me the issues between you and Yuugi. Won't he be angry you're talking to me instead of him?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I imagine he won't say anything even if he is. He's been rather difficult lately. Fussy is a word that comes to mind, but I'm unclear as to why."

"Are you wanting me to talk to him for you?" Kaiba crossed his arms. "I'm not sure that would go well."

"No, most likely it wouldn't. I'll just have to observe him a bit closer from now on. I'll try to see what it is that's bothering him."

"And if it's me?" Yami looked up at Kaiba when the question was asked. He gave a sigh in response, the mood generally unpleasant for the rest of the evening.

Yuugi could tell the conversation between Yami and Kaiba last night had ended poorly. While he didn't make a habit of eavesdropping on the two, he wouldn't have even needed to with the way Kaiba was acting. He had been in a foul mood all morning, taking a lot of his frustration out on Yuugi every chance he got. The shorter man near the end of his rope for the day with the behavior. He pushed through it, knowing it would only further sour Kaiba's mood if he reacted negatively.

He managed to avoid the man for most of the afternoon, taking solace in watching the AI software run through limitless possibilities while it dueled one of the head researchers. He sighed contentedly, an afternoon free of Kaiba was just what his nerves needed. Yami wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of hiding during work, but Yuugi hadn't been in much of a mood to listen.

Yuugi had been passively watching the AI duel until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A base model was displayed on one of the computer screens. Yuugi thought he was seeing things at first, but even an unfinished model with that hairstyle was an obvious giveaway as to who it was supposed to be. He rubbed his eyes, wanting to make absolutely sure he was seeing the right thing. Sure enough, there was a model with the exact height and weight parameters of Yami. Yuugi felt his blood boil at the sight. _This_ was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, he was sure of it. He was frustrated that he expected more of Kaiba. He should have known better.

Yami blinked in confusion as he looked around the room. Kaiba was nowhere in sight, no challenging duelists standing in his way, Yuugi had simply summoned him with no clear indication as to why. Yami caught the screen out of the corner of his eye, realization suddenly hitting him at the sight. He would be lying if he said he wasn't angry about the discovery, but he hadn't understood why Yuugi dragged him out. He must be struggling with his own emotions if he didn't even want to be outwardly conscious towards the people around him.

It was a relatively short walk to Kaiba's office. Yami had time to calm himself on before pushing open the large double doors. Kaiba was focused on the paperwork in front of him, hand holding his bangs out of his face. It was clear whatever he was looking at frustrated him to no end.

"Yuugi, could you give me a minute? I need to-"

Kaiba cut himself off when he looked up to see he wasn't talking to the person he thought he was. He blinked in confusion for a minute, giving it a second to let the new information sink in. "Where's Yuugi?" He followed up his confusion with a reasonable question. "I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you. I just thought- what _happened_?" The question at the end made Yami sigh.

"I think he saw something that upset him. Something directly related to the AI." Kaiba stared at him blankly, as if he didn't have a clue what the man could be insinuating. "A virtual version of _me_." He clarified.

"Ah, _that_." Kaiba looked back down at his stack of papers. "What about it?" The casual manner in which he asked made Yami glad he was the one here instead of Yugi.

"He seems to think you were hiding something from him. Then again, he thought that this entire time. It looks like he had reason to be suspicious of you."

"I never said he didn't. To be clear, I don't see the issue in replicating duelists and their strategies in a program that is designed to counter them. If he's upset about it, then it isn't my problem."

"I know you don't see an issue with it. Even if you had, I know you would still go through with the idea. However, it upset Yuugi for a reason, whatever it is you can't so casually dismiss his feelings because you take issue with him." Yami crossed his arms as he leaned against the side of Kaiba's desk. "Talk to him. He's your employee, isn't he? You need to listen to an employee when there's a problem, or you'll fall with them." When Kaiba didn't respond, Yami took the opportunity to leave with a heavy sigh.

Kaiba's hands balled into fists, the paper he was holding how crumpled. He couldn't find it in him to care.

**__________**

Kaiba shouldn't have been surprised when Yuugi called in "sick" the next day. He thought about paying him a personal visit, but his day was filled completely with meetings. Kaiba wouldn't have five minutes to himself, let alone an hour or two to check on someone else. Instead, he sent a vaguely threatening text. He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive a response.

A few more days passed by before Yami appeared in Kaiba's office. Admittedly, Kaiba acted a little embarrassingly when he saw the other man. It was a shock to go from seeing him practically every day to not at all. He couldn't help himself when he took Yami right there on his desk. The feeling of the other man wrapped so tightly around his cock helped to ease the stress of the past several days.

He was surprised to see Yami later that night, patiently waiting in the hall outside of his penthouse. The other man gave Kaiba a teasing smirk, his arms folded across his chest. Kaiba's eyes were drawn to the mark on his neck, immediately reigniting unbearable desire. Yami wasted no time following Kaiba into the large apartment, dragging the larger man by the collar to the bedroom.

It felt like Kaiba merely blinked and Yami was naked underneath him. He was too riled up to care how desperate he probably looked. He could only think of one thing. As he leaned down for another kiss, a small hand forcefully pushed his face away.

"Yami, what the he-"

Kaiba froze. The eyes staring up at him were blown wide in confusion.

"Uh, Kaiba? What- what exactly are you doing?" Yuugi's large doe eyes flitted around nervously until briefly landing on Kaiba's very exposed cock. He instantly covered his eyes with one of his hands. "Kaiba, what's going on!?"

"That's what I want to know," he growled in irritation. He knew Yami had a tendency to be a tease, but this was way beyond anything he'd ever done before. Yuugi was clearly shaken by the events, Kaiba doubted he was expecting to find himself naked underneath his desperately horny friend.

Yuugi's hands flew down to cover himself, but not before Kaiba was able to get a good eyeful. He should have been unfazed by the man under him, he _should_ have been. Instead, the pale skin of the much smaller man was doing something to him that he never expected. The brief glimpse of his body that Kaiba managed to get went straight to his already aching cock. He couldn't stop himself from crawling down the other's body, gently moving his hands away to reveal his half swollen dick. The blush on Yuugi's face was something he wanted to sear into his mind forever.

He gave a teasing stroke, testing out the water between them. When Yuugi didn't immediately reject him, he grew more confident in his movements. It was only a matter of time before Yuugi was fully hard, swollen cock thrusting weakly into Kaiba's waiting mouth. The larger man already buried one finger knuckle deep into Yuugi's ass. The moaning from the man underneath him only encouraged him as he took his time pleasing Yuugi.

A loud shout from Yuugi was the only warning Kaiba received before he felt warm liquid fill his mouth. Yuugi continued to weakly thrust into his mouth, riding out every second of his intense orgasm. Kaiba leaned back, swallowing everything Yuugi had given him. When he looked down, he was pleased to find that Yuugi was a complete _wreck_. The crimson blush that painted his cheeks was making Kaiba's head spin. 

Yuugi's hands pushing against his chest drew his attention. The much smaller man refused to meet his eyes. A sinking dread filled him as he waited for Yuugi to speak.

"I-I can't. This- this is _wrong_. Yami is my friend, I can't just-"

The incoherent mumbling of Yuugi only further worried Kaiba. The only word he could latch onto being " _wrong_." His shoulders stiffened, posture oddly formal for a naked man.

"Clearly Yami wanted you here right now. He wouldn't have forced you back out if he wasn't trying to start something between us." Kaiba crossed his arms, hard gaze now set on the wall instead of Yugi.

"Why would he do that? I mean, you don't even _like_ me." Yuugi stood from the bed, hurriedly grabbing his clothes off the floor.

"I never said that." Kaiba felt the physical sting from Yuugi's words. He couldn't honestly believe that, right?

"You don't need to say it, Kaiba. It's all in the way you act around me. I know I'm not Yami, you don't have to spend every waking moment reminding me." Yuugi dressed himself with a speed Kaiba didn't know he possessed.

"That's not true, Yuugi." Kaiba stood to his full height, slowly walking towards Yuugi. "Of course I want to see Yami, we both know exactly why I want to. That doesn't necessarily mean I don't want to see you, especially after tonight-"

"You might have Yami fooled, but you can't lure me in with those sweet words of yours, Kaiba. You were making that AI program in order to try and beat Yami in a duel. _Admit it._ " The snap at the end had visibly shaken Kaiba. He wasn't expecting such a hard tone from someone normally so polite.

"It wasn't just about that-"

"That's _all_ it's _ever_ been about with you!" Yuugi was rushing out of the room, Kaiba throwing on his pants to chase after him. He managed to catch him by the arm before Yuugi had a chance to open the front door.

"Listen to me, Yuugi-"

"No, Kaiba. I'm not interested in hearing it. Save it for Yami. I thought you were my friend, but I can see now you've only ever had eyes for him. You never took an interest in me, it was always about beating Yami."

Kaiba hated to admit it, but he didn't really have a good response for that. It might have been the truth in the beginning, but it was so much more _now_. He didn't know how to explain it to Yuugi, especially when the man was already so frustrated with him. The best course of action would be to attempt to explain it to Yuugi exactly how he was thinking about it now, but something held him back. Something stopped him from trying to explain it in a way that could ease Yuugi's rage. Perhaps it was his pride, or maybe it was the dread that came with the hurt expression in Yuugi's eyes. Whatever it was, Kaiba failed to say what he needed then. Yuugi left without another word.

**__________**

Kaiba didn't have the time to wallow in self pity after his disaster of an interaction with Yuugi. Yami still came to visit practically every single day, often giving a sad look when admitting Yuugi still wanted nothing to do with Kaiba. Yuugi couldn't keep Yami from him, though. In the end, he kept offering to let Yami take the wheel for a bit to visit the man at work.

Kaiba should be over the moon, having Yami so close by whenever he wanted. Yet, something was eating away at him inside. It prevented him from being able to fully focus on anything. The ache in his heart was getting harder to ignore, his anger constantly being taken out on his poor research team. He even tried dueling the unfinished version of Yami, but it did little to calm his nerves.

"Do you want to try talking to Yuugi again?" The suggestion from Yami took him by surprise. For whatever reason, the thought of working out the issues between them hadn't crossed his mind. If it was really Yuugi putting him on edge, then he would need to see him again to understand why. And, admittedly, Yuugi deserved a better explanation than what Kaiba gave him, which was nothing.

"You said he still didn't want to speak to me." Kaiba crossed his arms. He had been enjoying the little free time he had with Yami in his penthouse. The thought of rehashing old wounds made his entire body tense. However, if it was something Yami wanted him to do, then he would do it.

"I have my ways. I'm sure I can convince him. How does tomorrow sound? I'm sure you need some time to think of the right words to say, am I right?" Yami straddled Kaiba's lap, a teasing smirk spreading across his face.

"Are you saying I'm bad with words?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying you're bad with emotions, Kaiba." Yami leaned down to press a tender kiss to the man's lips. Kaiba's hands instantly reaching out to hold him against his body. The two grinding against each other like horny teenagers.

"You're sure you're not wanting to wait for a different reason?" Kaiba's hand found purchase on Yami's ass, kneading the flesh through his tight leather pants.

"It could be, but I don't see you complaining either. It'll be a good warm up for you, yeah? Yuugi won't exactly be as limber as I am."

"What are you implying?"

"I know the way you look at him, Kaiba. It's the same way you look at me. The two of you just haven't realized it yet." Yami slowly began sliding out of his clothes. Kaiba sat back to enjoy the show.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker with Yuugi and me? Won't you get jealous?"

"Kaiba," Yami put both of his hands on the other's cheeks. The sudden change in his tone denoting how serious his next words were going to be. A heavy weight hung in the air as Kaiba waited. "I won't be here forever. I'm on borrowed time as it is, lucky enough to have someone like Yuugi share a body with me. You have to accept that one day I won't be here. Yuugi will _always_ be here for you."

"I'm not replacing you with Yuugi." Kaiba frowned.

"That's not what I'm suggesting. I think you two will both need each other when that time comes. Give Yuugi a chance, open up about those feelings you've been ignoring. I have a feeling you'll like what you find."

The conversation was cut short soon after. Kaiba wanted to forget the implications of Yami's words, even if they were true. Instead, he focused on the feeling of his cock in Yami's inviting hole. The two moved together as if they were made for each other. Kaiba bounced Yami on his cock, eager to see the other man stroking himself in time with each thrust. The way Yami looked when he rode him was beautiful, like a work of art he wanted to commit to memory.

He came inside of him faster than he was expecting. The other continued to stroke himself before soon following suit. They shared a heated kiss, more panting into each other's mouths than actually kissing. Kaiba wrapped his arms tight around the other man, refusing to let him go for the rest of the night.

He wasn't expecting to wake up to Yuugi the next morning. Then again, with how Yami was talking, he shouldn't have been surprised. Forcing Yuugi out while he was sleeping was one way to make sure he didn't try to run away from the arrogant bastard to his left. Kaiba rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at him.

He had to admit, Yuugi did something to him. His heart fluttered in a similar way to when he looked at Yami. A part of him had already accepted these newfound feelings, the other part still trying to force himself from acknowledging them. He took a deep breath before waking up the other man.

"Mmm… Kaiba?" Yuugi rubbed his eyes, an unbearably cute action. "What- where am I?"

"My bed."

Yuugi flew up so fast that it startled Kaiba.

"Your _what!?"_

"Don't worry," Kaiba held up his hand to stop the other from panicking. "You were just sleeping. I woke up a few minutes ago, I wasn't expecting to see you either."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, Kaiba."

"No," Kaiba pushed Yuugi onto his back. The much larger man rolling on top of the other. "I'm not disappointed at all. I was hoping to talk to you."

"Because Yami told you to?" Yuugi pushed against his chest. He hoped Kaiba wouldn't notice his growing erection.

"He did think it was a good idea for me to open up about how I feel, but I'm not doing this because he told me to. I want to be clear about that." His hand ran down Yuugi's thigh, eyes trailing along the pale skin.

"Your feelings?" Yuugi shuddered at the touch.

"I'm not very good with these kinds of things, you know. Let me show you how I feel. What you do to me, _Yuugi_." The emphasis on his name made Yuugi's cock twitch. Kaiba brought Yuugi's knee up to rest by his hip. He leaned down, bringing Yuugi in for a sensual kiss.

It didn't take long before the two were in the same position from over a week ago. Kaiba had Yuugi in his mouth, two fingers buried into his ass as he stretched him out. A third finger going knuckle deep had Yuugi almost cumming in Kaiba's mouth. The brunette pulled away, unable to hold himself back any longer.

"Kaiba, I- I've never-"

"I've got you, just relax."

Kaiba spread Yuugi's legs wider as he seated himself comfortably between them. Kaiba slowly, _so slowly_ , pushed into the tight hole. It took everything in him not to cum inside of Yuugi right then. The way he gripped his cock was something he hadn't felt since the first time Yami and him slept together.

Yuugi's hands grabbed onto Kaiba's biceps as he desperately moaned out underneath him. It felt like an eternity, but Kaiba was finally buried to the hilt. He sat completely still as he let Yuugi accommodate to his length. When Yuugi gave a soft nod, Kaiba began thrusting at a steady pace.

The way Yuugi moaned for him was downright _sinful_. Kaiba's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the sounds Yuugi was making only spurred him on. His pace quickened faster than he would have liked, but the way Yuugi looked around him had him losing his mind. He was so desperate to find his release.

Yuugi came with a loud gasp, his back arching off of the bed as Kaiba pounded him through his orgasm. When the smaller man brought Kaiba down for a kiss, he was done. He buried himself balls deep before cumming inside of Yuugi. The two moaned into each other's mouths, Kaiba still thrusting softly as he rode out his own orgasm.

"I'm still mad at you." Yuugi spoke softly after they both managed to regain their breath.

"I know."

"But I guess you're not _that bad_."

The blush on Yuugi's face had Kaiba's dick stirring back to life.

"You better not hide anything else from me or Yami. Got it?"

"Yeah," Kaiba couldn't help the smirk that crept up on his face. "I got it."


End file.
